My New Undead Life
by Ink'Lock
Summary: Bulma Briefs has a not so normal friend who has a smile of doom. How was Bulma supposed to know that the smile would mean the end of her living life and the beginning of her new undead one,now she will have to battle her new inner demons as a vampire. BV.
1. Blob

Bulma Briefs has a not so normal friend who has a smile of doom. How was Bulma supposed to know that the smile would mean the end of her living life and the beginning of her new undead one,now she will have to battle her new inner demons as a vampire. BV.


	2. How It All Began At A Party

How It All Began At A Party.

Note from the author: This is the first time I have ever written a fanfiction so please be kind and if you have any suggestions whatsoever I would be glad to consider them. Also I do not own any Character of the DBZ series so please do not sue me I'm broke !!

I am at my first; and soon to be last highschool party of my life. I look around John Cordons house where the party is taking place. It's a big fancy house with ugly yellow curtains and a bar where most of the population has gathered. The house is decorated with cheap streamers that I seen earlier that day at the dollar store. I had bought a small hanky their, I had a feeling I would need it the moment I seen it, maybe that's women intuition or something.

I've hated parties ever since my fifth birthday. That night my childhood friend Danielle was kidnaped. I never really got over it. Anyway now I have another excuse for my hatred like being the only thing that happens at these parties is teenagers making out and the consumption of chips and cheap beer. The only reason I'm at this stupid party is because of my friend Coney; she wanted me try and meet some guy. I suppose she thinks this will help me become more open in a strange way, or maybe it's a normal way and I'm just a weird person who doesn't know how to survive the teenage lifestyles. So I went with her and her boyfriend Jeremy; not that I planned on actually meeting someone but just to keep her happy. What are best friends for but to tag along while your best friend makes out with her ugly boyfriend. I smirk at my own joke, I bet Jeremy wouldn't have found it so funny.

I stand looking for a place to sit down but all the furniture had apparently become make out central. There didn't seem to be any other vacant areas to sit not even the floor since I just saw two teens roll across it. Maybe if I scheduled a sitting time I'll be able to rest on the sofa as soon as the slobbering couple who are currently occupying it check into a room at the nearest roach motel. How could they all do that I must not be a teen, I think I went straight from child to adult and missed the whole hormonal stage of life, thank you god! As soon as I seen a condom fly over my head I decided on leaving that area of the house and go into the kitchen for some non alcoholic punch; at least I hope non alcoholic.

Just as I spotted a bug swim across the punch bowl my friend Coney walked up to me. Coney is very pretty with her Reese Witherspoon blonde hair and bay watch body. Not like me with my abnormal teal hair, cerulean eyes and my hour glass curves that no matter what people say I will always hate.

Coney smiles the smile at me which means something bad is going to happen. That smile always meant that something bad would happen; like the time we had that blackout that surprisingly only blacked out my house, or the time me and Coney were mowing the lawn and the ride able lawn mower went crazy and chased me and Coney down the street, Coney and I survived but my new shoes weren't so lucky seeing that they fell off my feet and into 'the mouth of the monster' so to speak. Things like that always happen right after Coney smiles that smile. What it has in store for us now I do not wish to find out.

Coney and her evil smile of doom began to speak, I shiver waiting to see if what she says can help me think of ways to protect us from the future the smile had in store.

" I heard there was this great party down on the beach, can we go; please..."

I hate when Coney begs it sounds like a child who had just lost their mother, asking the smallest of things, I just can't say no to her; I really should work on that; practice with a mirror "No" . But right now she won; at least I carry a portable first aid kit with me whenever I'm around her; I know it sounds weird but if you went through what I had to because of a smile you'd be doing weird things like this too, its good to be prepared.

" I guess since you're my ride." I said rolling my eyes to show her I didn't want to go, but Coney went off into her own little world that I am happy to not be in; I have a feeling there would be a lot of pink there and I am more a black and purple kinda person. Coney squealed and bounced up and down; usually this would embarrass me but since everyone else at the party was to occupied to notice it didn't.

"No swimming, you could get eaten by sharks, or electrified by an eel, and wear your sandals there could be a snake or a scorpion waiting to sting someone." I say, now noticing how paranoid I truly am. Coney looks at me with a crooked smile. "O.K... If you say so?"

Coney walks towards the door while I struggle to get my jacket out from underneath the couple on the couch. " Um.. Could you just let me get my jacket?" No response. That's not good, for them! "Hey! Whore couple on the couch you mind stop drooling for a moment and letting me get my jacket!" The guy at the bottom of the unusual tangle of limbs looks up at me and smirks. " Well there doll face, you seem tense why don't you loosen up a little." I felt my eye twitch as he pushes the girl to the side like a rag doll and opens up his arms in what I believe to be an invitation. " Not interested I just want my jacket." I don't have a lot of patience, and I'm not the best person to piss off and by the way who says doll face nowadays; loser! He smiles up at me with his dark brown eyes, and then he reaches his hand up to grab my ass. He's dead. Just as he began to caress my thigh I grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, I then kick him in his back making him fly down into the floor. As all this is happening I fail to noticed the swarm of people that had gathered to watch ' the woman fight back'. The ass grabbing man whore stumbles up to his feet, I watch as he begins to run towards me. He swings his fist only to be blocked by my arms, this stuns him, that gave me enough time to swing my fist upward into his gut making him bend down in pain, giving me the best chance to slam my elbow down on his neck which forces him to the ground. He lunges towards me again after recoverring from my last blow. I threw my fist up and struck his chin, I could feel his blood flowing down my fist. While I look down towards the now fallen Casanova I grab my jacket which still lay awaiting its rescuer.

Beeeppp... I can hear a vehicles horn coming from outside. Oh, yeah the beach. During the whole fiasco I forgot all about going to the beach. I took one last look at my fallen victim and said "See ya lata' doll face."

I walked in victory towards the door smiling while I hear the cheers coming from my fans. Guess parties aren't all bad. I smirk while I jump into Jeremy's pickup. "What took you so long?" Coney asks me; the only reply they got was me laughing hysterically.

Note from the author: I hope you enjoyed the first little bit I assure you that it will be getting better; please review cause I would really like to know what you all think!! Be kind !!


	3. Fictional Encounters

Fictional Encounters.

Note from the author: I do not own any character of DBZ blah blah blah please no charging me. Here's chapter two hope you enjoy please review!!

I look out the window of Jeremy's pickup watching how each light post we passed made streams of light appear in the window while we drove by. We had just gotten out of town and were now on our way to the beach.

Looking down to the floor of Jeremy's pickup I see my first aid kit, now feeling reassured that everything can be taken care of I look outside to see that Jeremy had turned into the gravel parking lot.

Coneys turned towards me and smiled which reminded me that since we didn't get in a car accident on the way there then there was going to be an accident on the beach. Unbuckling myself I see that Coney and Jeremy were already out of the pickup and on there way down to the beach. "Thanks for waiting." Sighing, and now wishing that I had said I'd like to go home instead of tagging along. At least that way they couldn't ditch me.

I put on my sandals and grabbed my kit. Looking into the front seat I see that Coney and Jeremy had forgotten to put on their sandals in their rush. I lean over the front seat to grab them. I than open my car door and step outside. I have a bad feeling about this. Feeling a slight chill of paranoia I decide that instead of high-jacking the truck and hightailing it out of there, that I should grab my jacket put it on and follow my friend down to the shore. Covering my now goose bumped arms I decide it is time to descend to the beach.

While I walk over the sand dune I see Coney and Jeremy dancing around a huge fire pit with a bunch of darkly dressed teens. "Great my friend joined a cult." My mother always said that sarcasm was my second language if not first.

While walking down the sand dune I trip over a discarded beer bottle and began stumbling to the bottom. "Damn it all to Hell!" I feel the blood rushing to my head, and begin to imagine steam flowing out my ears while I scream in anger. "To bad I can't just mysteriously combust right here and blow everyone here into scattered pieces of limbs." I begin to imagine it and a toothy smile slowly creeps onto my face. "Now that would be interesting..." says a voice from behind. The voice is husky, satanic and yet alluring; I turn around in a daze to see the carrier. But when I turned around I seen nothing but the same boring dunes I had stumbled over just moments ago.

" Weird."

It must have been my imagination. Putting that aside I turn to see that the party had turned into some sort of sacrificing ritual of clothing. I see a brunette begin to threw in articles of her many layers of her black attire then one after another the creeps in black threw in different odds and ends into the pit of fire. I see Coney and Jeremy had joined in and threw in an article of clothing as well. Coney then threw in a beer making the flame erupt into the air. I watch the fire dancing with the wind it was strange but exotic and inviting all the same.

I began to walk towards the fire, it was calling for me, begging me to join in this dance of body. I think this is all really weird but it does seem fun.

From the corner of my eye I see a blur that startles me. Blinking, I avert my eyes from the fire and to the now screaming teenagers. Figures fell from the sky, falling on the people below.

I turn towards Coneys scream to see one of the figures on her. It growled anomalistically; I look closely and see the creatures face; what I saw appeared to be a man, until I saw the long fangs extend from its mouth.

"Vampires?"

I began to run towards it, ready to defend my friend as crazy as that sounds but just as soon as I began to run I had stopped, but not by choice. Looking up I see the most terrifying and handsome face. I look into my captors demonic eyes and then everything seemed to fade away into a black abyss.

How was I to know that Coneys smile would mean the end of our lives. There was no chance that my kit could save us it wasn't equipt to deal with vampires.

Note from the author: Hope you enjoyed chapter two hope you enjoy please review!!


	4. A Rememberance Not Remembered

A Remembrance Not Remembered

Note from the author: I do not own dbz. This chapter is from Vegeta's point of view hope you enjoy.

I had been watching the girl since she arrived. Something about her seemed familiar but yet I don't recall ever meeting her before. It doesn't matter anyhow. After observing her and having a quick sweep of her mind I have decided that she would be a most amusing mate. Looking down upon my prize I gently throw her over my shoulder and take off toward the graveyard. Where the transformation would begin.

Looking down at my soon to be mate I begin to admire her bravery. I admit to myself that her attempts to save her companion were noble but pointless, either way I find myself respecting the specimen that now lay draped over my shoulder.

While I glide through the night I begin to wonder what her life had been like. I had lived for so long that I can now only scarcely remember the events before my rebirth as one of the damned.

I no longer remember what it felt like to have the warmth of life flowing through my body, it feels as if I were born dead. The only time when I feel some form of connection with the living is when I am consuming from them, stealing away some of there essence. Every time I do consume I can feel as though I can live for just a moment. I remember what my victim had remembered as if they were my own memories, as if I had lived them in place of my meal. And every time I consume from a mortal I gain there knowledge and experiences.

I had drunk from some of the worlds greatest and had gained there talents. I have indulged my self in some of the worlds greatest artistic minds and in doing so I now am able to make master pieces that the world would admire; but no one is able to take in what I had created no person can listen to music I have conducted or the art works I have painted they can not know of my master pieces for if they new my kind would no longer walk the earth; if the mortals knew of my people than we would be hunted and slain from the earth.

I feel no guilt in taking the life from this girl that now lay draped over my shoulder. She will be given a new life, a life she will become accustom to if she survives the transformation. I look at her frail form. I wonder if such a weak being can stand such a painful conversion and live, I will find out later tonight when the ceremony begins.

She really is a beauty I will admit this to myself. With her ivory skin that is as smooth as the finest silks. Hair the color of the sea, and eyes so bright an full of life and sparkle with a spirit that could captivate the strongest of men. Yes she is most beautiful and will make a exceptional mate , if she survives.

I sense of my men approaching. I don't have to look to know who it is.

"What do you want Kakkarot" I can just hear his grin spread across his face and I can feel that my patience is already wearing thin.

"Hey Vegetal how did you know it was me." I can even hear his smile when he talks!!

" Kakarot I have known you for 600 years if I could not distinguish your presence I would not be fit to call myself your master."

Kakkarot laughs than slaps me firmly on my back. Now I remember why I put up with him. Kakkarot's strength though still not as powerful as my superior strength was a great force to be reckoned with.

About 400 years ago our kind had gone into battle with a group of vampire that decided that they would create a new group of vampires with there own rules. They wished to become public in the world, they had become tired of letting there superiority over the humans go without notice, they had wanted to rule over the mortals as gods.

The man who had transformed me into what I am today was once the ruler of my kind; his name was Darius, he had also transformed Kakkarot, he became our father. He was a true leader, strong and intelligent with experience of life in death. Darius myself , Kakarot and the rest of our clan went into battle with the rebellious vampires. It was a great battle that lasted for over two years. In the end we overcame and defeated the traitors but not before they took away my mentor, my father. The had killed Darius. As Kakkarot and myself kneeled over his dying form he smiled and gave me the title of vampire prince. All words that needed to be said had been said. Darius felt a contentment leaving his people to Vegeta and was able to pass on with a smile upon his cold dead lips. From than on I had lead our clan through the world and for 400 years we have remained in the dark.. I took it upon myself to look after and guide Kakkarot since he had not been all to familiar with all of our customs. Perhaps Darius knew he would give our clan a great boost in strength.

"Hey Vegeta we're here." I glance over toward Kakkarot.

" Thank you Kakkarot for pointing out the obvious !!"

We land gracefully on the cold dirt of the cemetery. This cemetery that my clan and I now stand in is the cemetery for the living dead. Hear is were the ceremony takes place. This is were new life is given. I look over were I had before been reborn. It was just like I remembered it. In a circle lay about 50 stone coffins. I walk over toward mine. I lay my hand over the smooth cool stone.

" It is just as cold as I remember" I remembered waking up to this place I had been frightened and highly uncomfortable, just as the little one in my arms will be when she finally awakens, I look forward to seeing her reaction.

My companions and myself lay down our decided mates on our coffins and return to the beach to collect the unconscious human men we had left behind. Our new mates will need to feast once they had gathered enough strength.

Note from the author: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, do not worry Vegeta will seem more Vegeta like in the chapters to come. Please review!!


	5. Awakening To The Damned

Awakening to the Damned

Note from the author: Again I do not own DBZ no matter how much I want to own it I cannot! Enjoy the new Chappy!!

I awoke with the feeling of a hang over or what I assume one would feel like. I couldn't get up I was being held down onto something cold and hard, I look down my body to see that I was tied face up on a long slender rock, It looked to be like one of the stone covers on the stone graves I had seen in the old horror movies . I took a slow glance around not wanting to make my self sick; since fast movement has become as painful as being hit in the head with a frying pan.

I was lying down like a corpse in a graveyard. Which ironically I was in, this can't be good. Momentarily leaving my migraine aside I look around once more to find Coney. Ends up she was lying right next to me on a stone coffin, she was tied down as well.

"Coney, are you awake?" I whisper not wanting to be heard, I didn't know where the creatures from earlier had gone to, so to be safe I attempted to keep the volume of our conversation to that of a pin hitting the ground. Coneys reply was cracked and shaky and louder then I'd hoped. "Yeah I'm awake, what happened." I glace at her to see her facing me, she was terrified, and she was beginning to look what I thought we might be lying over.

With every second that passed Coneys panicked breaths got louder and more frantic. I knew trying to calm her down wouldn't stop the noise of her heavy breathing but I had to try something, but just as I began to speak I heard a crunch from behind a bush, the creatures that masqueraded as men were back. One by one they began to untie the ropes that held us constricted to the uncomfortable rocks.

The men if you can call them that gathered the women in the middle of the circle of stone coffins. While Coney, the other women and I huddled together as each man went in front of the graves we had currently been confined to. While they were doing so I took out the small hanky I had boughten and handed it to Coney she always needed to calm her breathing by putting a cloth or something in her mouth when she became emotionally and physically unstable, I don't know why but it helps her slow her breathing so she would be able to think more rationally.

A man that had long blond hair reach out towards the brunette that had earlier that night started the cloths sacrifice. As if by some unexplainable force she stepped toward the fanged man little by little trying with all her being to stay put and not get any closer to the beast calling out to her. The brunette lost the fight and had come face to face with the blonde man that had reached out to her. He leaned forward his long blond hair cascading forward framing his face like a waterfall of soft curly locks. As he leaned forward he spoke softly to the brunette, I was not able to hear what he had said but from her now glossy eyes I knew it had to be some form of hypnotism.

The man began to speak to the brunette once more and once more I could not hear his words for he was speaking so quickly it did not seem as though he were speaking words at all. But the brunette understood what he had said and complied without a fuss. The brunette slowly began to raise her head leaving her throat out and available for the man. And as if she were his lover he began to graze his lips over the skin of her throat. It seemed so gentle and loving and then as if from some horror movie his fangs extended from his gums and pierced her neck like some Hollywood vampire. I seen the man suck her essence from her body than lye her down upon a stone coffin were she laid still and motionless as the blood coursed out of her veins onto the stone cover. I thought then that maybe I should have gotten two hanky's since my breathing had also began to become erratic in my ever growing fear.

Note from the author: Hope you enjoyed and I think that if you are still reading at this point than that it a good thing! Again if you have any suggestions I won't mind giving them a thought! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Death Of A Smile

Death of a Smile

Note from the author: WOOT ! I have already gotten a review thank you!! I have been inspired to write another chapter!! I do have work and school so I don't get as much to reread my chapters before I send them out so I hope they do not turn out to be crap! O and I do not own DBZ !

It seems as though the men have been going in some form of order. About 14 woman had gone through the same hypnotic battle that the brunette had gone through. I glance over at the brunette, I can't tell if she is breathing or even alive for that matter.

Everyone woman who has been bitten has ended up on a stone coffin. The vampires that had bitten them now stand on the outer rim of the circle of coffins right in front of there victims. The woman were tide down like earlier while the rest of us that have yet to fallen victim to the dark creeps of the night still stand in the center of a circle of coffins. If I thought that what these woman had done earlier at the beach was anywhere near cult activity than I take that back. These guys are psycho, mental escapees from some insane asylum who seems to actually be some form of cult or clan, whatever they are I want no part of it. I wonder if I just asked them politely if they would let me leave. Oh yeah that'll work Bulma just go right up to the insane psycho vampire freaks and say I'm sorry do you mind if I leave I think it's past my curfew, than they would politely respond yes of course my dear go on now we wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the folks, Oh and watch your self there are some real weirdos out at this time.

I can see the man that had dropped onto Coney he was standing with three other men that have had yet to come up and claim one of us as there feast. I realize than that there are five of us left. I am also curious as to which one of these blood sucking monsters is the one that had brought me here.

Another one of the men reaches out to the group this time it is a red head who is being summoned. I survive a moment longer. Looking at the men again I realize they are all really buff. Sculpted like Greek gods but without the loin cloths. Why I even care?

The red head has just been constrained to one of the stone coffins and again the vampire like all the others stands behind her like some stone guardian watching over the sleeping form of his queen. If red's down that means there is only four of us left now. Another vampire takes his place to summon one of the woman, this time it's a blonde who is summoned. And than there were three.

Times seems to have slowed down just to add more dread to my already fear stricken mind. Time wants me to feel completely and utterly screwed. It knows that I am going to die and it wants the time to tick slower cause it enjoys seeing me squirm with dread. Or maybe time is slowing down so I can have a few moments to remember what my life had been like; to remember all the good times I have had. Since at the moment I can't think of any good times I going to stick with my first thought. Time hates me and it wants me to suffer slowly.

All of the other woman have now been taken and constricted back to there stone coffins. Now there is only Coney and myself left and the only vampire left in site is the vampire that had flown Coney to this hell.

I grab Coney's hand and she squeezes mine in response. The last vampire raises his hands toward Coney. Inviting her to her death. "Bulma don't let me go." Coney's shaking I can feel it through her now sweat drench hands. " I won't" I tighten my grip on her hand. " I will never let go" The vampire looks toward Coney completely ignoring my attempts to keep her from him. His eyes burn into her flashing with the knowledge that I will not be able to restrain her from him. But I will not lose this challenge if I do I will lose my closest and dearest friend; so I will not lose, I will win and keep my friend safe. Coney begins to step toward him. "No! Coney stop! Don't go, you'll be killed!" I'm shrieking now drench with sweat. I'm hugging her now trying to keep her still, keep her away from him. Tightening my grip and pulling back but it's not working. Coney is dragging me along with her!! " Coney stop!" I'm crying now I can feel my face being drenched, the tears mixing with my perspiration. Straining and losing. We are mere inches away from the vampire now! "No!" Screaming I give up restraining Coney and go straight to the source. I attacked the vampire. I clawed and punch and kicked and screamed. All he did in response was look down to me than ignored me like some insignificant insect. Coney is now in front of me. I'm shaking and I can feel no more strength within myself to fight. The vampire pushes me aside. I land on the cold stone ground. I look and see Coney; neck revealed and open for the biting, and that's just what he did, he bit down and took what he wanted from Coney. Coney had been clutching to the handkerchief the entire time but now with his spell upon her she let it flow to the ground before me. I clutch at the handkerchief and scream "No!" I reach out toward Coney. I'm sorry I was not able to stop him Coney. Laying and weeping I watch him walk of with her and constrict her to her coffin.

I crawl toward my friends coffin. I crawl slowly; slowly because I was not able to help her I was not able to stop her from dying. I thought I could win but how can you win against the undead.

I grab onto the rim of the cold stone coffin lid were Coney lays on. I slowly bring myself up and lay my weeping sorowful head on her chest. I weep and weep. And than I hear it; the smallest almost unnoticeable beating; the beating of her heart. Coneys heart! She was alive!! Coney was still alive! I weep harder only this time with joy and relief.

Time had tricked me. It had fooled me into believing that my best friend had died. It made it slow and painful but in the end time lost because it never mattered how fast or slow it went because she is still alive!

Before I was able to thank which every god that had spared my friend I was dragged by a shadow to the center of the circle. 'No! This can't be there were no more vampires! There couldn't have been.' "But here I am Onna." That voice! It was the same voice I had thought I heard at the beach! The voice that knew my thoughts. The voice had been my captors voice, my vampire the one that had dragged me into this nightmare!

I was wiped around in such a speed that eyes were still spinning when the rest of me was still. I was even able to see my captors face when I felt my hair get pulled back bringing my head with it making my throat a open dish for this sick twisted asshole who is about to bite me!

I can feel his breathe on my neck. It felt like a chill in the wind. The type of chill that you feel when you are alone walking down a dark alleyway at 3 in the morning. The same chill that makes your blood pump faster and gets your breath caught in your throat. I felt all of this and than I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. Than all I could feel was my body going numb and by breathing slow. Than vision went black.

I woke up very sore. I open my eyes and to see that all the vampires have gather around one of the vampires who had just slit open his wrist and was now dripping his tainted blood into the mouth of the woman who lay constrained on the coffin. Than I watch as the woman began to convulse and scream out in agony. I than notice that some of the other woman were now standing with the vampires. As they watched the woman convulsing they looked on in aw, mouths agap with astonishment. That's when I seen that they had been conversed. They had been transformed into one of the undead! They were now just like the male vampires. But some some were being held by the vampires, sleeping perhaps. I begin to watch the transformation curious as to what happens. Than I seen that the woman had died. The male who had given her his blood draped her corpse over his should than walked over to a pile of dead woman. The woman who had not survived the transformation. Than the vampire tossed her to the ever growing pile of corpses. Then the vampires moved on to the next woman who still lay asleep like the rest of the woman.

Some time has gone by and I've been able to loosen my constraining ropes and free one of my arms. That's when I heard a whimper; I look to my left to see Coney lying on the coffin next to mine. She had just woken up and was begging to cry. The look in her eyes showed me her fear. She never liked vampire movies growing up. She was highly religious and had thought of vampires as demons that suffer eternal life in the dark as a punishment from god. I then remember that I had the hanky I had boughten in my hand the one that Coney had earlier had in her mouth. I see that the vampire population had gotten bigger along with the female corpse pile. I also see that some of the woman who had been watching earlier had fainted and were now also being held by there vampire counterparts.

I notice that Coneys breathing is becoming erratic again. I hand her the hanky. I instruct her to put in her mouth. She scoops it from my hands and puts it into her mouth like I had told her to do, you couldn't even notice it was in her mouth which if my plan went the way I wanted it to then the vampires wouldn't notice the fabric wither. And why wasn't she tied down but I was. Maybe because of my earlier intrusion of there ritual.

More time goes by and I feel my life begin to crawl away from me. The vampires had it planned out so they would give there blood to the victim at the point closest to there death. I look over to Coney I see that she does not have much longer. The vampires are coming closer now. I reach out towards Coney and she reaches out and grabs my hand lightly, she no longer has the strength behind her. I close my eyes. I can feel the tears building up behind my sockets. I can hear the vampires surrounding Coney. I still had a hold of her hand, I can no longer feel her heart through her palm but I still know she is alive but she is dying.

My senses seemed to have heightened momentarily cause I can hear every small sound around me. I can hear the vampire slitting his wrist, I can hear his blood hit and become absorbed by the hanky in Coneys mouth. I can hear Coneys breathing slow and than stop. I can hear her heart beat its last time. I can hear my friends death, the death I had intentionally caused. I can hear my tears slide down my face while the vampire drops her dead body onto the pile of corpses. I can hear them approach me. And I can hear my heart start to slow. I can hear my death creeping closer. But which death is it. Is it the death that may reunite me with Coney or is it the death of the damned.

It is now my turn. My vampire walks up to me. I can hear his voice but I cannot hear what he is saying. I can hear him slit his wrist and I can feel his blood flow down my throat. The pain I endured over the following minutes had been nothing compared to my internal pain, the pain I felt for murdering my friend. Than both of the pains stopped. No more internal pain or bodily pain. Nothing all I could feel was the cold hands of death. It embraced me. I never new that death could embrace you but now I know better.

I feel my body. I open my eyes. Please let there be Coney waiting for me by the pearly gates of heaven. Opening my eyes I didn't see any pearly gates. No what I seen was the coldest eyes I could ever imagine. The eyes of the dead. Than I heard his voice " Welcome to the life of the dead woman." Closing my eyes I fall into what felt like a sort of sleep. Afriad to wake up to my new life. Now I had a little time to think and all I thought about was Coney.

I had just saved my best friends soul by taking her life. But even with my good intentions in mind all I want is to see is my friend, my friend Coney and her smile. The smile that brought us to the beach party were we had been abducted. The smile that lead to my killing her; the smile that had just sentenced me to a life of darkness. So I'm going to sleep for as long as I can and remember that smile. The dead smile of my dead best friend.

Note from the author: Hope that was sad enough for you. Don't worry this is still not the end. Things will liven up some when Vegeta and Bulma get to interact with each other.So hope you enjoyed NOW REVIEW!!


	7. Living Like The Undead

Living like the Undead

Note: Thank you so much if you still have the interest in my story than I will still have the interest in writing it!! I was very scared writing this after sending out the last chapter. I hope I didn't displease anyone with the last chapter I had never written anything intense before. But read and enjoy!! O and the whole I do not own DBZ yahdda yhadda yhadda.

Bulma's Point of View

An unbearable ache swept throughout my body over the days following my transformation. It would fade away for a few hours than come back full force bringing with it cold sweats and piercing pains. But my physical pain is numb compared to the pain of my mind. My thoughts were only on my now deceased friend.

The friend I had killed. The friend I had murdered. The friend who's soul I had saved only by removing it from the shell that had kept her to this world. Were she could have lived a long happy life if fate had been kinder. Coney could be going through the same pain I have been feeling. She could be transforming into a damned creature born from the sins of shadowed demons.

Coney always hated the dark ; I don't think she would have liked an eternity in it. Even looking at the color red made her squirm. I would have paid big money to see her reaction if she was told she had to drink blood for the rest of her eternal life. I feel a smile slip onto my face as I pictured it in my mind. Pain. No more smiling. Turning to my side I clutch my side and begin to dry heave. Any form of substances has been drained from my body long ago.

The world felt numb around me. Passing time seemed to stand still. What lay in front of my eyes was nothing but grey.

Grey. That's how my life felt right now. I didn't like it. Life has always been dark or light. Grey felt wrong somehow. Grey was like existing without emotion. It felt like nothing at all. Just existing . That's how I felt at this moment. I was existing. I wasn't living I was only there.

Was I even breathing?

Was I even really alive?

And when in hell did I become so gosh darn depressing. Was that part of being the dead that you had to be depressed for the rest of eternity? If so this was going to be one sad eternity I had awaiting me. Does this mean I have to start listening to emo music? Gee with that to look forward to I really am starting to get depressed.

I wonder what it will be like living like the undead. I've always been into vampire movies and novels. I wonder if my life will be like them. Although they all had there different views of the dark race I wonder which is going to be most accurate.

I wonder how I will look like with fangs.

Vegeta's point of view

The womans thoughts keep entering into my mind. I had never imagined that someone could contemplate so much to themself. I begin to build up a barrier to keep out her conversation with herself out of my head. "Much better. I thought I was about to be driven insane."

It appears her transformation is almost complete; I will have to prepare that meal I have been saving for her.

Vegeta watched the blue haired girl from afar. She was doing much better than he had imagined. She had not once screamed or wept like the others had. She just laid there and endured the inner battle.

Vegeta knew from experience that it was a painful transition to go from the living to the undead. Your body shifts and adapts to it's new form. Shifting bones ripping tissue and muscle to build up stronger and more physically superior muscles and tissue that help increase stamina and strength.

The woman was now attempting to stand on her newly acquired muscled legs. "I wonder how well she will deal with the final transformation."

Smirking Vegeta jumped out of the tree he had been posted on and began to stroll over to the tumbling woman. " I suppose I should assist her. But first I must go and get her meal. "

Little did he know that what he would encounter upon his return would change his entire view of his now undead mate.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed. I am so sorry about the wait. I was real busy with school and work and family for christmas not to mention applying to college. Any who stay tuned it shouldn't take to long for me to get the next chappy up. Please Review!! It does inspire me to work hard!!


	8. Memories of the Transformation

Memories of the Transformation

Thank you for waiting! I hope you like the chapter please review. Again I accept all. Praise Me Dammit!

Vegeta's Point of View.

While the woman begins her final transformation I set of into the forest to collect her the first blood I had saved. Gliding through the trees as though I was one with the land I make my way quickly to be sure that I will be back before her transformation ends. I pick up my pace and than sense an oh to familiar presence. Again!

"What do you want now Kakkarot?" I ask with a snarl, my usual welcome.

"I hoped you wouldn't notice me." Kakkarot replied with an annoying grin on his face.

"Of course I would notice you, you idiot. I've told you the other day I've known you for far too long not to be able to tell when you are near."

"I guess your right."

"Why did you come see me, you should be fetching your woman her first blood."

"The transformations always reminds me of when I had turned, I couldn't watch it so I came this way to pick up the first blood when I sensed you, so I just decided to say hi." He said finishing with yet another one of his annoying grins and a laugh.

"You are still being bothered by the transformation Kakkarot?"

Kakkarot nodded in response

"Fine you may accompany me but be silent I have no intention of comforting you."

Kakkarot nodded his head again signifying that he was fine with the arrangement.

We said nothing more on our way to the first bloods.

Transformation has always bothered Kakkarot. He is the only one of us who are young enough to remember the pain of the transformation and those of us that remember going through the transformation know that we had gone through a great deal of pain; but it has been long forgotten by our bodies. Kakkarot seems to have been traumatized and remembers his transformation like it were fresh whenever he witnesses a transformation of another. Like his body still can feel the incredible pain through another. I pity him, just a little that he was traumatized so severely.

I had watched Kakkarot's transformation. He had one of the worst transformations I had ever seen. It was actually painful to watch; but since my master Darius had watched , I to had watched. When we had transformed Kakkarot he was at the time a simple farm boy. Kakkarot and I had formed a kind of friendship over the time he had become one of us. He had proved to be a great man and even though his intellect was lacking he proved to be able to understand how to survive in our clan.

I began to ponder about my late master. Darius had been a great leader and mentor. And still to this day I respect and admire what he had done for me; and for his people. I only wish to one day live up to his former glory. He had been a conqueror of lands. One of the original 6 princes of darkness. He was also my savior. I let these thoughts fade away leaving only a small amount of sorrow within me. But it is no longer time to morn. Walking towards the first blood I prepare for returning to the woman.

Out of nowhere I find myself asking "Kakkarot and I a good prince?"

Kakkarot looked more shocked than when he found out he was dead. "Yeah of course Vegeta why do you ask?"

"No reason Kakkarot."

Kakkarot understood that we had finished talking so he left with a nod which I return .

I than make my way back to the woman, first blood over my shoulder.

" I wonder how she will react to her first blood." I laugh to myself while I rush through the forest towards the woman. The curiousity of her reaction motivated me to forget my sorrow and move faster towards the location were I had planned she have her first blood.

I land with the first blood before me. Waiting I eventually hear her. Her transformation has finally been completed. She is now walking toward me and I can not resist the smirk that slips onto my face.

This should be interesting; first blood always is.

I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.I hope you enjoyed! Review , I demand reviews!!


	9. End Of the Transformation

The Birth of A New Dead

Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it and please review!! Let me know what you think. Any ideas. Or just praise. I accept all!!

Bulmas Point of View

Okay there's only one thing I would like to know right now; how in the hell did I forget how to walk? I didn't even know it was possible to forget such a thing. Did I lose brains cells when my body shut down? Did it even shut down. To confusing. So I'll just stand yeah that's what I'll do, hm that may be the only thing I can do.

I had heard myself gasp before I realized that I was doubling over in pain. For a second there I didn't even realize that I had fallen to the ground which I am becoming so acquainted with. Gah! This better not be what I have to deal with for the next eternity. I don't think they have enough Midol to help these cramps. Would Midol work for an entire body? Ah! I cant even ponder at this point. My body it hurts so bad. It's moving; it's shifting. I can hear my bones popping and forming and twisting and breaking and doing anything and everything that would cause me as much pain as possible.

So much pain; it hurts so bad. Every part of my body is trembling from the pain. I'm trying to breath but I can't. My breath is caught in my throat and my lungs are screaming at me, they need air but I can't give them what they want. My heart is thumping so loud my entire body is pulsing. My body start's to spasm on the cold hard ground. It's getting worse the pain is horrible. That's all there is now. I can feel my eyes are open but I can't see anything. I can feel my body moving but I have no control and the convulsions are getting worse and worse. Oh god the pain just make it go away, too much , there's too much pain. I feel as though I am going to explode. I can feel my organs and bones pushing against my skin trying to leave my body. So much pain. It feels like someone or something is trying to tear itself out of my body. God! Stop it please stop the pain. Please! Please... just stop.

Nothing. Not even grey.

I just feel nothing.

I can't feel the pain anymore. I can't feel my body; everything is just numb. I can't see. I can't feel. I can't breath. The only thing I can do is hear a buzzing noise in my ear like static from a radio that has been trapped inside of my brain. I can't even feel the ground anymore. This nothing is frightening and relaxing. Im trying to decide if I prefer this or the pain. Pain or nothing. Wow; I never thought that I would be wondering if I preferred pain over anything. But this isn't anything. It's nothing. I don't even know if you could call this existing. Can you exist without feeling. Or are you just nothing as well?

Thump.

What the hell was that?

Thump.

Again what is that feeling?

Oh it's my heart. I can feel my heart beating inside of my chest. I can't believe I didn't remember how it felt to have a heart beat.

Now my vision is clearing, the blackness is fading away. I can see. I can feel; I can move. I'm existing.

Raising myself from the ground like Frankenstein's bride. The only thought that comes to mind really is "Yes! I Live!"

I'm standing and I feel so different. My body did change, from what I can see I've toned in all the places that I wanted to when I was alive. Wow to all the woman around the world just die and become the living dead and you'll get the body you've always been dreaming of. Fair enough right?

"Okay now lets see if we know were we are." Hm so now I am no longer in a cemetery, that's a plus. But I don't recognize were I am. All I see are tree's. I don't remember there being any tree's near the beach. Yeah I'm pretty sure there was only water sand and that stupid dune I tripped down. Yup definitely don't remember any tree's.

"Well might as well see were I am" With that said I start to walk toward a clearing. Sound. Stopping I realize that what I'm hearing is sobbing; and of course it is coming from the clearing. Quietly I make my way toward the clearing , making sure that I am out of site behind a bush I look and find Jeremy kneeling on the grass, weeping red faced with snot flowing over the cloth in his mouth.

"Jeremy!" I scream

I started running towards him, to help him but than stopped and realize that there was a man behind Jeremy. The man with hair like a black flame and eyes darker than coal. The man smirked and said only two words.

"Diner's ready."

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took forever. And hopefully it won't take forever to get the next chapter out! Peace and review. Please review. I love reviews they make me smile.


	10. First Blood

First Blood

Note Hope you like my last chapter , I'm sure you'll like this one as well. At least I hope you do any way. Again I do not own dbz blah blah you heard it before. Actually I only really own a blender. I like smoothies so I went out and bought a blender. I'm rambling sorry lol anyway enjoy!

Bulma's Point of View

"Dinner's ready." He had said with a smug smirk upon his face. I have a feeling that his smirk my be more dangerous than Coney's. I have a feeling that this man knew just how dangerous it could be.

Jeremy is still kneeling on the ground while I slowly make my way towards them. I may not have liked Jeremy that much but I didn't want him to die too. Losing Coney was enough to haunt my nightmares for the rest of my apparent eternity. If Jeremy died as well I think the shock might actually make me lose my mind. And I do believe there are enough crazy vampires in this world, it would just be upsetting to add to the count.

I stop just a few feet away from Jeremy and his captor. I don't want to get to close but how am I going to help Jeremy. I suppose I should have thought of that before I started towards them in the first place.

Real smart Bulma.

I look toward Jeremy to see if he had been hurt. He's lucky he didn't even have a scratch on him; just a whole lot of snot. I look back up to the man.

"Let him go." Three simple words that just made me look like an idiot. Why on earth would he let go. My mouth and my brain are apparently no longer communicating with each other. Which means everything that has come out of my mouth was just a whole lot of stupid.

"As you wish."

"Huh."

And before I knew it the man had slit Jeremy's throat and let him go.

I ran towards the fallen Jeremy who was now squirming on the ground. I ran to help him; to save him if I could. But while I was running to his rescue I noticed how delicious all that blood looked. It looked so tasty.

"No!"

Slowly I start to back away from the dying form of Jeremy. Away from him and away from all his blood. So much blood. And before I knew it I was walking towards him again. I couldn't fight the urge. I needed to have Jeremy's blood. It was almost painful how much the need for his blood was.

Jeremy looked at me and smiled through the rag in his mouth, his eyes sparkling with hope. He thought I was coming to his rescue. At first so had I but it had changed the second that red liquid had left his skin. I was hungry now. The need was growing I could feel it. I don't know what look was on my face but it made Jeremy scream; he was terrified of me, like I was a monster. Oh that's right I am a monster now aren't I? Looking at Jeremy's face I was certain that that's what he seen.

I got onto my knee's and began to crawl towards Jeremy. Then eventually I sat beside him in a pool of his warm blood. I'm sorry. I thought while I began to gorge myself in the ripped flesh of his neck. I'm sorry. It just doesn't seem to make up for what I was doing but what else could I have thought. I was drinking the blood out of my best friend Coneys boyfriend Jeremy.

I felt the warmth leave his body. I laid down beside his still figure and watched the light leave his eyes. I watched Jeremy die while liking my lips that were stained with his blood.

Dinners ready the monster had said.

Those two words were what Jeremy had heard . Before I killed him.

I guess that makes me a monster too.

Note: I know sad right. Well it is a sad story in a way , but anyway more to come hope you enjoy.


	11. Note From the Author

Note from the author

Sorry I had to delete the story. But it's back up. The reason I had to delete the story in the first place was I found out the first chapter was not on all the way and the only way I was able to fix that was by deleting the story and putting it up again. I lost all my favorites and reviews on it so im sad. But eventually it will be back to its former although not entirely impressive glory. Hope you enjoyed the last three chapters I just put on . Peace and review!!


	12. Lose of Morality

Loss Of Morality

AN: Hey again I don't own anything but a blender so please don't charge a yada yada. Sorry it has been forever since I posted a chapter, I've been in school; college doesn't really give you much spare time. And yes I do realize this is a very short chapter but well I like to think it's short and sweet, in a dead kinda way ahahaha …. Well I thought it was funny.

I half lay on the corpse of what used to be Jeremy. My face is soaked with tears. I feel the last bit of my sanity shatter; and I see the monster I have become in the reflection that is cast in Jeremy's now doll like eyes. I see my reflection and beside me I see the monster. The monster that has caused this living hell. I see him and yet I still cannot fully blame him for what happened to Jeremy, after all I was the one with Jeremy's blood in my mouth. The taste which is still sweet on my tongue. How could I have done it? Where was my urge to fight back? I attacked him like a starved animal. Maybe that's what I was.

I felt Jeremy leave this plane. Or at least I think I did, who knows it could have just been a breeze. It doesn't really matter anymore. Now I simply lay on the shell he had left behind; no longer crying just lying there contemplating my loss of morality.

I don't know how long I laid there. It must have been a while because before I knew it all I could see was the light of the sun slowly rise over the earth as it was cast upward into the sky. It was beautiful.

I hope it kills me.

Isn't that what sunlight does to vampires. Burns them until there is nothing more than ashes. I didn't catch on fire or feel any pain like I was hoping for. I guess it was too much to ask for an easy way out. I can feel the sun on my face, my eyes watering because of the brightness or because of my disappointment; I'm not sure which.

And even though I can feel the warmth of the sun I was still chilled with the touch of Jeremy's corpse. I had my arms folded across his chest, my head lifted like I had woken up from a nap, Jeremy as my pillow. I kept on waiting to hear the beat of his heart but I knew I wouldn't hear it. The only thing I could hear was the cracking of dried blood on my skin. Not even a rustle from the forest around me, it felt like the world was having a moment of silent mourning for Jeremy. I was tired of mourning, so I looked to the only person who could help me.

"I'm ready to go now."

He had been standing there the entire time, arms crossed over his chest just starring and waiting. He gave me one final look, probably wondering if I was truly ready to move on, and then nodded. He stretched his hand toward me. He never quite reached the light. He was there in the shadows. I stood up felt the light wrap around me. Like it was trying to keep me from going further into the darkness. But I denied it, and I reached out, and I took his hand. Just as I felt the touch of his cold fingers a cloud rolled in front of the sun and I felt the light and the warmth leave my back. I followed him into the shadows, and I left the weight of the guilt behind with the corpse that had at one time been Jeremy. My dead best friends' boyfriend.

There will be more to come very soon, I promise, cross my none existent heart and hope to not die….. haha ok yeah I need to stop trying to be funny it just doesn't work. Well yeah anyway hope you enjoyed the last little chapter.


	13. An Unexpected Nightmare

An Unexpected Nightmare

A.N Another chappy !!!

We had been walking for while now. We hadn't said so much as a word to each other. I thought that it might have been an awkward silence but it wasn't. Well I was comfortable with it at least. As for him, well I didn't know, or care for that matter.

We were somewhere out in the country. I didn't recognise anything so I wasn't sure how far away from town we were. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know what would happen to my life. I didn't really know anything. And I'm not quite sure if I actually want to know anything. Maybe I can live this life in ignorance, just be blissfully unaware about everything.

We had just past the last bit of greenery and were now out into one of the few dessert like areas in the region. It wasn't a real dessert; it was just a lot of dirt and rocks, very sparse of any form of life. Every now and then we would pass a tree, but mostly it was just a whole lot of dirt. I squinted nearly the entire time; it was so bright out today. That raised my curiosity.

"The sun's out and were still alive why is that, aren't we supposed to be dust by now?" So much for ignorance but I just had to ask, it just defied every vampire film I had ever seen.

"Why would you assume that the sun would burn us?" He glanced at me, curious. Has he never seen a vampire flick?

"Movies." I answered, I felt a little stupid saying it.

He smirked than. So he has seen the movies or at least knew the stereotype.

"Being dead doesn't mean the will sun kill you. It shines on us like it does any other." He stated it to me like I was a child. And in that moment that's what I felt like.

"Although we do prefer the dark, our eyes are far more enhanced than any humans, magnified the sun can be quite irritating, so usually we just stay in the dark. " I nodded, it made sense. He looked at me than.

"And it is far too dangerous to have the newly dead out in the day time hours among the humans." The moment he said that all I could imagine was an entire town of corpses, and me in the town center drenched in blood. He glanced at me and grinned. He was probably imagining the same thing; I didn't want that confirmed so I didn't ask. But I'm sure I'm right.

I looked around mostly to distract myself from the images in my apparently () head. Looking to the sky I realized that it was a very cloudy day; I had thought the sun was out and shining brightly when in fact it was hidden behind a sky full of clouds. Dark storm clouds. I felt the moisture in the air and realized it was about to rain.

The demon beside me halted in front of me. And I seen the entrance to what looked like a cave.

"We'll be staying here for the day." He continued walking to the entrance. I followed a little behind him. And then he vanished into the entrance.

I walked in and it was like a dream and a nightmare combined. In the darkness, lit by few torches stood my long lost friend. It took me only a moment to realize that everyone had been right. She was dead. Just not how they would ever have imagined.

…..My friend Danielle was a vampire.

Than a bunch of things happened at once. The sky decided to release the rain. Lightning and thunder erupted in the sky. The flames on the torches grew higher. And I attacked.

A.N Hope you like that little twist …. THERE WILL BE MORE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	14. A Not so Sweet Reunion

A Not so Sweet Reunion

A.N Yeah the whole blender bit again. Well yeah this is another short chappy but meh it gets what I wanted across.

I attacked at the man who made me a monster. I attacked him because I knew now that he was the demon who had stolen my friend away from me. He had taken her life and now I wanted nothing more than to take his.

I felt the adrenalin inside me boil over to a new extreme. I clawed at him, I kicked, punched and bite at him. I saw his surprise. I knew I caught him of guard and I took advantage to every second that it took him to recover. I rushed him into a corner. And I began to plunge my fists into the core of his body.

Just keep attacking.

The more I hurt him the more of my mind just let my rage control me. That's what I needed. No need to think just attack.

Finally he recovered his composure. He began to block all my throws and then he began to throw his own. We were in a full out brawl. Somehow I managed to get him thrown to the ground. I stood with a giant boulder over my head. Screaming, ready to throw it and crush him. Just as I leant back for momentum I felt two little arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Bulma please stop hurting Vegeta."

It was Danielle's voice. It was muffled because she had her face buried into my back but I could still understand that it was her. My anger slipped away and I threw the boulder away before it fell on me. I wasn't feeling so strong anymore. I felt weak. I couldn't even stand anymore; I ended falling onto my knees. Danielle walked in front of me. She sat in my lap and hugged me. I threw my arms around her and I cried…. For a very embarrassingly long time.

A.N Hope you like it more to come soon.


	15. Just a Child

Miserable Cruel Fate

AN: Shello All! I would like to thank my minions who have continued to read my little story. I hope the plot twists have kept you in shock. I know it's been a while since I updated but well I'm lazy and well yeah I'm just lazy. There will be more to come! Thank you my minions enjoy. And yada yada I own a toaster no character from dbz, yada yada and what not .

ENJOY!

I held onto Danielle; held her to me.

She couldn't leave me again.

I wouldn't let her.

Another wave of sobs fell over me as I clung to Danielle like a life line. After a while I felt the tears slow and then eventually stop. I didn't want to look at Danielle. I just wanted to hold her. I wanted her to be real, alive. But I knew that the second I looked into her face I wouldn't be able to fool myself. I laid there silently. Eyes closed concentrating on illusioning myself. But in the end I had no choice. I felt her small hands lift my face. I held my breath prepared myself. And opened my eyes.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. She looked exactly like she had the day she 'died', but completely different as well. She still had those beautiful blue eyes. But they seemed more brilliant than before. Piercing eyes like someone had made them out of ice. Her skin was pale white which looked dramatic against her ebony hair that curled and framed her small youthful face. She smiled down kindly at me her hands on either side of my face. They seemed colder now, more dead.

"Bulma I missed you. But don't worry cause' now we can play forever!" Danielle's smile widened and her fangs were clear to view. I smiled back, it was a weak smile but it seemed to please her. I stood than, no longer feeling very comforted by her embrace. I looked around and I searched for 'the monster'.

"He left a while ago." Danielle informed me. Her smile still in place. It was kind of eerie. I didn't like looking at her, and I couldn't figure out why.

That's when I felt my heart drop. I stood, shakily, but I stood. I looked at Danielle. She was not only still a child in appearances but in mind as well. I could feel the horror wash over my face.

Danielle was still a child; she wanted to play for the rest of eternity, that doesn't sound so bad until you realize the cost. My friend, this child was ignorant to the monstrosity we have become. She has adjusted. I wonder if over time I will too.

We had some small talk while we waited for 'him' to come back. She didn't tell me much about her new life but she did seem interested in mine. The shocking part about that is that she thought it was fascinating, she was especially interested in my school, but I'm pretty sure it was because of the convenience of what we call diner.

I fold my legs to my chest and hold them tighter to me as if I were cold. I look across the small fire we made, it wasn't necessary I could still see her in the dark but the light was comforting. I look toward Danielle.

"Danielle." I call looking at her from across the little fire.

"Yes Bulma?" She replies, a twinkle of light catches in her ice struck eyes.

"Do you ever miss it, being alive?" The light in her eyes waved and than faded. Without so much as a pause she answered me.

"Yes." With that one word I felt my heart drop, and my anger began to boil again, one day I would show that monster justice.

A little more time went by and the mood lightened up a bit, mostly because Danielle wanted to play dolls, I was about to say yes when she showed me two dead rat's. I politely reclined the offer and suggested we play eye spy. But that didn't last that long seeing as how we were in the desert and the lightning hurt our eyes.

-

I left a while ago; the weeping of the woman was painfully loud. Almost as painfully loud as the thunder that crackles above me. I wasn't aware that the two had known each other in their previous life. I was also unprepared for the woman's sudden attack. But that won't happen again. Although I must admit she was stronger than I had originally thought, her transformation was impressive, I'm looking forward to seeing what other skills the woman has gained.

Finally I made it back to the body. It didn't take me long to dismember and burn it. I sat there watching the carcase burn; I wanted to give them as much time as I could. Hopefully things will have calmed down by the time I get back. But in case things haven't I'll have my guard up.

Slowly the fire died under the weight of the rain and I watched as the last of the ashes vanished into the whipping wind. It's time to head back. As I made my way back I prepared myself for any possible encounter I would have with the woman. But as I drew closer I found that the atmosphere had calmed significantly, that's good because we needed to leave as soon as possible. The day will set in a few more hours and I am hoping to have her learn the basics before the sun goes down.

-

I felt him near long before we say his silhouette crawl across the desert floor. I decided I wouldn't kick his undead ass just yet seeing as how at the moment I needed him. When he finally reached us he looked at me.

"You need some basic training." I nodded; a few tips to make it through my new life are always welcomed.

"As you may have realised you have a new body, a more enhanced body." I nodded encouraging him to continue, he did just that.

"There are a few techniques that all vampires must be taught. First you will need to learn how to run"

"I know how to run." I cut him off, but then he demonstrated the speed of his running, it was like the lightning that flew over the sky.

"Okay last statement retracted." He smirked at that and then proceeded to show me a few other tricks that my new body could do.

I spent the last few hours of the day relearning how to run and jump, it was amazing the distance and speed my new body could provide me with, when I jumped I felt like I was flying , I'm pretty sure I could jump over 12 cars stacked up high and across. I did have a little trouble with the running, I lost control a few time and ended up falling on my face, but it didn't hurt, I barely felt anything at all. He gave me a small rundown about what feeding might be like for me, I just feed a few hours ago so I should be fine for the next 20 or so hours , but then again that depends on the person, or vampire that is. By the end of the lesson the storm had stopped and left a brilliant blue sky above us.

"You have the option to go back to your home and collect a few things that you might want to bring along. They can't be big or noticeable when taken. " Vegeta said.

"Fine." There are a few things I would like to grab before I start my new life with the demon and Danielle.

With my new epic running we made our way to my home town within minutes, I felt like the flash from the comic books, it was a real adrenaline rush. but that wore of the closer I got to my home, the realization that this will be that last time I will ever see it took away from the small happiness I had just felt.

AN/ Hope you liked the chappy , it was a lil slow but I promise the next chapter will make up for that …. Hopefully .


	16. Unknown Farewells

Unknown Farewells

AN/ Finally a not to tiny chapter , I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, thank you to all who have faved and commented, its always a motivator. I am sorry if I have made you wait too long , I'll admit ive been a little sidetracked lately. But I will work on getting more chapters out. O and I don't own dbz or any characters and yada yada yada do not sue me please.

I walked up to my house. The others close behind me. I grabbed my keys and turned the lock, we filled into my home. I captured in as much as possible. I wanted to always remember this place. I grew up in this home. Took my first steps, said my first words and grew. I took in the scent of lavender and jasmine candles; my mother's favourite. I took in the sight of our living room, and kitchen, we spent most our time here. Me helping mom in the kitchen while stealing glances at the flat screen on the wall, my dad's pride and joy. He always had to have the top of the line in entertainment I didn't so much care but it was always amusing watching him marvel at his latest toys. I took in the views and the scents of my downstairs until I had it memorized. Down to every picture frame and even the coasters.

I made my way up the stairs and went to my room to grab a few small treasures. I walked in and shut the door behind me, the others waited outside. I looked around and admired my room. Pale violet walls, a pure white canopy bed on the far right wall; an armoire to the left wall and my vanity right beside the balcony straight ahead. I took the few steps needed to cross my room and to my balcony's french doors to looked out over my back yard. I took in my mother's garden. I'm only sad that I didn't get to see it in the light. It was always breath taking in the morning. I sigh with my disappointment and make my way over to my vanity. Curiosity spills inside me and I look to see if I had a reflection. I did. Another superstition proven to be false.

I took in the image before me, I had known I had changed in appearance but I wasn't expecting it to be this dramatic. My hair shined light the ocean being hit by the sun. Rich aqua locks fell like a waterfall down to just below my shoulders. My eyes sparkled like sapphires with flecks of silver. My usual pale complection had turned into brilliant porcelain with a hint of rosy cheeks. My body was toned but not masculine in anyway. I looked better now than I had even in my dreams, which is saying something. I got to admit this is one hell of an advantage to being dead.

I finished admiring myself and got back to the task at hand. I open my jewellery box and grab my locket. It was silver with rose vinery embroidered on it. I put it on and realised it made the silver flecks in my eyes stand out more. I than went to my armoire and opened the doors to get to the few drawers in the bottom. I took out my journal; it was the summery of my life in these pages. Every good and bad time I ever had won't be forgotten as long as I have this. I grabbed a spare sketchbook and a few pencils and put them into my backpack along with 3 days worth of clothes. I took one final glance at my room, captured the image into my mind and walked out the door.

The others began to walk to the stairs. I followed behind but the door at the end of the hall called to me. I stopped fallowing them and turned towards my parent's room. I wanted to see them one last time. I needed to. I reached for the door handle and began to turn it when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see him holding me back from seeing my parents, rage and sadness flooded my mind; this monster was trying to stop me from seeing them.

"I have to see them." I demanded, I could hear every emotion inside me spill out into that one sentence. It wasn't a wanted I needed to see them one last time. I needed to say goodbye.

He looked at me and slowly he nodded. For a second I thought I had imagined it but then he spoke.

"Don't take long; the longer you're near the scent of them the harder it will be not to kill them." With disgust at the thought I remembered Jeremy and I nodded my understanding. I had one person's blood on my hands, and I know there will be more but I don't want my parent's blood to be on them.

Hesitantly he removed his hand from my shoulder and I continued to open the door, I made my way inside for my final goodbye.

The room smelt like lavender and jasmine, like my mother. I made my way to their bed. I knelt on my dad's side and took a mental picture, he was a small man, with few wrinkles, he had only just begun to show his age. Always happy and smiling. I gently brushed a stray hair back into place and notice that he had been crying, they both had been worried about me, my heart sank with guilt and then I kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy." I feel my eyes brimming with water, blurring my vision before they fall to the ground. I stand and make my way to my mother's side. I knell down beside her and take in the image of her there, sleeping silently. I brush her cheek lightly careful not to wake her; she stirs lightly but stays asleep. My eyes fill with my tears and a feel them flow in an increasing flow down my face. My mother was my best friend, we did everything together, she was always encouraging and optimistic, loved life and thought it was a beautiful gift. A gift I never really appreciated until now.

"I love you mom. I love you both so much. "I kiss her cheek and make my way to the door. There are so many things I wanted to tell them, so many things I wanted to experience with them. But now I can't, all I can do is leave them, leave them so I won't hurt them. Leave them so that maybe they can heal with their loss of me and live full and happy lives.

A few more tears fall while I think about how I will never see them again, how mom will never be able to comfort and hold me again when I feel lost, or how I will never be able to have my dad walk me down the aisle.

"I love you; goodbye."

I step outside and close the door behind me, thankful for not feeling any need to feed during my last moment with my parents.

"Ready?" Vegeta asks me. I nod in response. I didn't feel like talking right now, all I wanted was to leave. Danielle grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. It comforted me a little but not nearly as much as I wanted it too.

We made our way outside the house, I locked the door behind me and took one final look at my home and then said goodbye.

AN/ Okay I hope I at least made a tear jerk for someone. More to come, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
